Many systems comprise components that are physically separated and coupled via data links. For example, military systems containing communications equipment, radar equipment, and electronic warfare (EW) systems typically comprise components such as sensors, central processing units (CPUs) or control units, and phased array antennas, placed at different locations. A data link provides the connectivity that enables data flow between such components. Accordingly the data link is an integral part of the system. A problem however, is that, due to interference resulting from, for example, implementation of broadband communication schemes, the presence of strong interfering signals, the use of multifunction transmit receive apertures, and the like, a data link can potentially be a performance limiting factor of the system.
Attempts to improve data link performance have included the use of optical data links. In an optical data link, data is modulated via an optical carrier signal and transmitted over optical fiber. Typically, the intensity of the optical carrier signal emanating from a laser source is modulated and propagated along the optical link. The modulated optical carrier signal is converted back to an electric signal and demodulated. A problem associated with such a data link is the occurrence of nonlinear distortion incurred within the modulation and demodulation processes.